Wild Child
by MonsieurM
Summary: Eight years ago, the Uchihas took over sand and banished all shinobis and any use of chakra. Now, Sakura must flee from her arranged marriage to Sasuke Uchiha in order to find freedom and hide her new found healing abilities. She soon finds herself in a hidden village of shinobi, their leader: Gaara no Sabaku. What happens when Sasuke fights back? Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Run

**Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be hopelessly typing away my fantasies... *Sigh***

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

She stood at the balcony, overlooking an exquisite garden. The flowers were planted neatly in rows parallel to the castle, as were the trees, grown the same height and bearing fruit of equal size. The bushes were just as primly kept; each leaf was cut to a meticulous precision. There were several rare species of beautiful flowers and trees- 'all very costly' Sakura noted. But as lovely as they all were, she couldn't help but grimace at the factitious nature of the colourfully dull flowers, to the bitter, saccharine taste of the fruits in the trees.

She sighed in disgust at the reality of it all. The garden was all a lie; deceitful accessory for the lies that are kept at the Uchiha castle. The flowers and trees were merely a mask for the dirt and the filth that lay beneath the castle. She, herself, was nothing more than an accessory. Something useless but pretty, kept to sustain the artificial reputation of the Uchihas.

Her eyes watered in self pity. Tears threatened to spill onto the pearl white dress that clung to her body. It was her wedding day today, the 'happiest day of her life'. It was a reality one can only dream of living. The large castle was decorated with bright lights and flowers. An army of chefs were cooking exquisite meals for the hundreds of prestigious guests that have attended in order to view the coming together of Sand's finest families. She was dressed in an elegant gown, whiter than pearls and her body was dolled with thousands of dollars worth of jewels and gold. She was getting married today, to a handsome heir and they were going to live happily ever after. Right?

She thought of Sasuke, her soon to be fiancé. They had known each other since they were toddlers- their wealthy families had been life-long friends. And since she was young, Sakura had always dreamed of a future with him, constantly showering him with presents in exchange for the little attention he gave her.

_A cheerful girl skipped towards a boy. In her hand was a basket, filled to the brim with delicious handmade delicacies. The young girl was reeling with excitement as the boy's dark gaze fell upon her._

_"Sasuke! Look! I've made us onigiris today for lunch! It's your favourite: pork, spinach-"she chirped, only to be cut off by his angry response._

_"You're so annoying. Why can't you see I don't like you? Leave me alone!" With that, he got up and left, leaving the pink haired child alone and teary eyed._

It was until she gave up on him that he returned the interest. But her mind had already gone and she proceeded to learning about health, focusing her attention on the poor and less fortunate.

He tried everything to win her back-taking full advantage of his family's fortunes. Her mother eventually found out about his interest in her daughter and proceeded to push Sakura into a relationship with him. But as hard as she tried, Sakura couldn't help but feel disgusted by his arrogance and his self centered ways. He stopped her from helping out at the hospital (as it was 'something only slaves and servants do'), he tried several times to bed her and in failure, he left her to sleep around with other women.

_"Sasuke, stop!" she pleaded as he forced his tongue into her mouth. She struggled to release her hands from his strong grip. Tears sprung from her eyes as his hands began to lower on her back, trailing down to her-_

_"STOP!" she screamed, pulling away from him. He released her hands and stood up from the bed, his back towards her. She shook in fear; her cheeks ran rivers of tears as she watched his back quiver in anger._

_"I'm sorry Sasuke, I just-"she whispered into the stale night air in hopes that he will find peace._

_"Save it. If you don't want to give yourself to me, I'll just pleasure myself with my countless other affairs." He smirked, facing her one last time. "You're nothing more than a producer of my off springs, something nice to look in the house. At least Ino can pleasure a man." She choked on her sobs. Her best friend too?_

_He cupped half her face with his hand, tracing her lips with his thumb as he watched her cry._

_"You're just a weak, dependant girl."_

To him, she was nothing more than someone to produce heirs and pleasure him.

Her family did nothing to help. They criticized her for her selfish attitudes towards the relationship and pushed away any notion about Sasuke's cheating nature. Her mother urged the two to marry, stating that it would bring the two families even closer together. In reality, the Haruno family's estate has decreased in value and the fear of having to give up her glamorous lifestyle ultimately lead to Sakura's betrothal. Her mother had made no regards as to whether or not her daughter wanted the marriage.

_"But mother, I can't marry him!" Sakura said, her voice was trembling with anger and hurt. Tiny hands were in fists underneath the long sleeves of her formal gown, trying to sustain her composure in the presence of her mother._

_"And why not? He's rich and handsome! What more could a mother want for a son in law?" Her mother's voice echoed in the large house as she filed her nails, disconcerted with the conversation."I've already arranged the marriage. I've talked to-"_

_"I CAN'T MARRY HIM!" Sakura screamed. Her eyes widened at her own actions, years of obedience went down the drain. She watched in fear, face saturated with her tears, as her mother turned her angry gaze upon her. A hand struck her across the cheek, the sound boomed in the echoes of the large house._

_"Do not be so selfish. The marriage cannot all be about you! A gentleman as fine and as wealthy as Sasuke doesn't show up out of the blue so you either take this opportunity or regret it for the rest of your life." With that, her mother got up and left, leaving Sakura with an imprint on her cheek._

To her, Sakura was just another pawn to help reach her materialistic desires.

Tears stained her face as her tiny hands bunched up the silk dress. The light, supple material felt heavy on her body and she found herself suffocating. This wasn't what she wanted. She wanted so much more than just a pretty dress, a pretty house, or a pretty husband. Sakura wanted her life, her freedom. She wanted to life her own life. To be independent, to be free, to flee this life of deceptive prestige. More than anything in the world, she just wanted to escape from her artificial life, her materialistic family, and her assertive husband.

She sighed heavily and carefully wiped away her tears. Giving another overlook of the sickening garden, she made up her mind.

Escape.

* * *

He ran.

The sharp winds blew harshly against his face and his crimson locks flew back as he ran away from the mob of men chasing after him. His breath came out in even pants and he closed his eyes in a moment of serenity. _This _was bliss. He loved the adrenaline in a good chase. It was euphoric...addicting.

He had been stealing since he was twelve. The first time he stole, it was a mere apple from a lowly fruit vendor. He had been caught and like that, he ran. And he hasn't stopped running.

"Come back you lowly thief!" Yelled one of the men behind him. Gaara looked back at them and smirked before pushing a cart at the group.

He leaped over a fruit stand, knocking a few oranges over, and listened to the angry slurs from the owner. It was always something along the lines of, 'You dirty thief!' or 'Street rat!'

A devious smirk grew upon his lips as he found his exit. Running into the dark alley way, Gaara met with a large brick wall. Seizing his opportunity for escape, he jumped off the neighbouring wall and found his way over the brick wall. He leaned against it and caught his breath, running a cool hand through his hair as he scanned over his riches from the day. A few loaves of bread, a couple of apples, some cured meats... He smirked as he pulled out a bottle of wine. 'Kankuro will be absolutely giddy about this.'

He was about to head back into the desert's wilderness when his muscles seized. Two pairs of eyes were surveying him from the shadows. 'Shit, I've been caught.' He thought as he positioned himself for another quick dash before halting. The eyes were nothing more than two children, a boy and a girl no older than ten, dirtied from years of survival on the streets.

The young boy's eyes lit as they found their way onto the loaves of bread. He reached out to grab one before another tiny set of hands stopped him. His older sister clutched his sullied clothes tightly as she whispered harshly into his ears about manners and curtsy. Gaara sighed and handed them each a loaf of bread and the remaining apples as he walked away.

"Thank you sir!" A small voice called from within the alley.

He gave them a courteous nod before climbing to the roof of the building.

* * *

Gaara leaped over the dark alley ways. Night was falling and he had to get home before more soldiers come out to do their nightly checkups. He could see the borders and he ran faster, pumping a minute amount of chakra into his feet. He couldn't use his sand transport jutsu in open daylight or he could face death. Ever since the Uchihas invaded when he was twelve, chakra use was outlawed. There was a mass genocide of shinobis,Temari and Kankuro were lucky enough to have escaped the execution but unfortunately his father, the Kazekage, had not.

_"NO!" Gaara screeched as the Uchiha soldiers lit the Kazekage tower on fire. His father and his siblings stood by his side as they too watched in despair as their home burnt to the ground. His anger bubbled inside as he watched his father's face fell in defeat as the soldiers laughed and taunted them._

_"Wow some Kazekage you are! You didn't even put up a fight!" yelled one of the soldiers. "Your children probabl-" A piercing scream was heard from him before he was engulfed by a terrifying wave of sand._

_The soldiers moved quickly to capture the Sabaku children and the Kazekage. A light haired man appeared from within the crowd. His hair was an odd shade of strawberry blond. 'It's almost pink,' Gaara noted. He wore a long cloak with the Uchiha symbol on it and had a look of authority._

_"Which one of you is using chakra?" He spat, his face contorted with anger when none answered. Suddenly, a smile flickered on his face. "Alright, if none answer, all shall be killed! Just behead them-"_

_"It was me." The three children turned to look at their father. His red hair curtained his eyes as his head pointed down in shame._

_"Father-"_

_"RUN!" The Kazekage screamed as he sent a wave of smoke in the air, blinding the ninjas as the children were able to make their escape._

_Temari held onto Gaara as he cried in despair, watching his father fight the large army of soldiers._

_"It's okay Gaara, dad will-" She choked on her words a large explosion sounded from the Kazekage tower._

_"FATHER!"_

Gaara shook off the bad memories. Since then, the Sabaku kids have been stealing and living in the desert's wilderness, the only place where his sand bending skills were not detected.

Suddenly, he halted. 'Green?' A green light was being emitted from the alley way. It was too powerful to have been a civilian light which only meant one thing: another shinobi. Gaara ran back to the alley. Night was about to arrive and the soldiers would have no trouble finding the light in the dark. Jumping down from the roof top, he was met with a sharp beam of emerald light.

In front of him laid a girl, roughly his age. She wore a long wedding dress which would have been white and elegant had it not been sullied and ripped. Her face bore tear stained cheeks and tiny bruises marred her pale skin. Most surprising was her bright pink hair that crowned her head with a shining pink halo from the emitted light. She looked like a fallen angel.

The green light was coming from her leg where a large, bloody gash resided. His eyes widened in shock. 'A healer?' Sure enough, the patches of skin surrounding the gash were beginning to regenerate. Gaara looked up at the sky. Night had fallen and the curfew bells had rung. Sighing in annoyance, he covered up her leg and took the sleeping girl into his arms. He stiffened as she stirred, mumbling incoherent words against his shoulder before wrapping her arms around his neck.

The sound of footsteps began to sound from the streets. Gaara quickly secured the girl before a tornado of sand circled around the two before they disappeared completely.

'Temari and Kankuro are going to be surprised.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave any critiques or comments in the reviews! I'm open to*cough* pleading for *cough* suggestions for further chapters so please feel free to PM me :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship

Sunlight danced into the room as Sakura clenched her eyes shut. She gave a quick stretch before attempting to disengage herself from the sheets around her. Confusion spread upon her face when she felt a cool breeze upon her mid section. She helped herself up and dusted the fine grains of sand off her clothes –only to realize she wasn't wearing anything but her bra and her panties.

Suddenly, fear fled to her eyes. This wasn't her room. Her neat, white walls were replaced with sandy stones. The clean hardwood floors that should have been beneath her feet were yet again, sand. Her body ached as she walked around the room. 'What happened?' she thought to herself, her mind felt dull and weak.

_She took off her diamond necklaces and jewels, placing them neatly on top of a folded note she wrote to her mother. Taking one last glance at her bedroom she smiled wearily before climbing down the rope fashioned from her old dresses. "Oof!" She puffed as she landed with a thud onto the bed of daisies beneath her window, smiling at the fresh dirt covering her dress._

_She looked around the garden for any signs of guards or soldiers before rushing towards the large iron gates. Taking the cold metal bars into her hands, she began to climb the gates, her feet pressed firmly against the iron. Her mind was buzzing with adrenaline at the thought of escape. She sat at the top of the gates before looking back at the old castle._

_"Goodbye... Bastards." She whispered into the crisp spring air, her face holding a genuine smile._

_Hopping off the gate, she headed towards town, her mind buzzed with curiosity. Sakura had never been outside of the posh region of town that her family locked her in but she knew enough to see the dangerous potential this city had. The dark skies echoed the city's overall ambience. She felt uneasy as she walked nervously down the streets. Dusty old women were giving her dirty looks as they spat whispers into each other's ears. Children stopped their games and fighting to stare at the pink haired alien. Greasy haired men grinned at her, giving her winks and wolf calls as she walked pass a dingy bar, quickening her pace until she could no longer hear their boisterous laughter ._

_"Hey babe! You with the pink hair!" Sakura turned around to meet a man she had seen near the bar. He was clearly inebriated, limping in a drunken stupor towards her, alcohol splashing out of the half empty bottle in his hands. Her eyes widened in fear as he stood before her, twice her size in weight and height._

_"Let's make this quick," he fingered the light fabric around her neck. Her eyes watered from his alcohol saturated breath. "My friends bet me I couldn't get you to suck my cock so why not prove them wrong?" He grinned darkly as he rubbed her shoulders._

_'This can't be happening.' Sakura clenched her eyes shut, tears sprung out of the corners of her eyes when his hands started trailing down her back. Her breath quickened as she heard the sound of his zipper pulled down. But even though she knew what he wanted to do, she held no regret for her escape._

_Her thoughts went back to the excitement and adrenaline of leaving her prison. The thrills were not just from the escape itself but rather the thought of having independence and freedom. 'Becoming my own woman.' She thought, her eyes hardened at the drunken man in front of her._

_"Let's get started babe, I-"_

_"No." She said, giving him a hard slap on the cheek. Her attempt to run away was seized when he grabbed her roughly by the wrist. Her eyes widened as the manic reached into his pocket, pulling out a pocket knife which he held to her throat._

_"I never said you had a choi-" He stopped, falling to the ground as he held his hurt genitals._

_She ran, wincing in pain as she looked to the large bleeding gash on her left leg. The pain ran up to her head, producing a dull pounding ache on her temples. Her whole body felt sore but Sakura ignored this, closing her eyes as she ran through the empty streets with a smile on her face._

_'So this is freedom.' She thought to herself as she bent down in a dark alley way. 'I like it' She smiled, leaning back against the cold brick wall as her mind began to dull, pulling her into a slumber._

A sharp knock brought her back to reality. Sakura panicked as she quickly scavenged the room for a weapon. Finding a dull fruit knife, she felt satisfied and quickly hopped back into bed, hiding the blade beneath her pillow. Her breath hitched as she heard the creak of the opening door and the sound of gentle footsteps at the foot of her bed. Beneath the blanket, her heart raced as the outline of a shadowy figure leaned down closer towards her.

'For independence.' She reminded herself as she leapt off the bed, holding the sharp blade against the startled girl. With lightning fast reflexes, the older girl tripped her, holding her hard against the ground before taking away the knife. Sakura struggled beneath her feet, stopping when she heard a loud but feminine laugh as the girl let her up.

Sakura blushed as she continued laughing in front of her. She had dusty gold hair that was sectioned into four large ponytails on each side of her head. Her clothes were even stranger, wearing a black mesh shirt beneath a light purple dress, tied together with a large red sash.

"Oh boy," Her laughter began to die down. "I like you already." She grinned down at Sakura who looked more confused than ever.

"I'm Temari. My brother rescued you from the alley way yesterday. Now what was a girl like you doing in that part of the city? In a wedding dress?!" Temari chuckled slightly, stretching out a hand to the younger girl who took it graciously.

"Where am I?" Sakura croaked. Kami did she need water! And as if reading her mind, Temari produced a canteen from her side. Sakura hesitated at the canteen but reluctantly accepted it with a small 'thanks'. The cool liquid tasted sweet and refreshing as it ran down her throat.

"You are the hidden shinobi village, right near the border of Sand." Temari said cooly. Through her peripheral vision, Sakura scanned her up and down for any signs of danger. 'No weapons.' She sighed in relief.

"Shinobi? I thought they were all executed by the Uchiha clan." She responded with confusion.

"They were. But some of us managed to escape. Others…not so lucky." Temari replied with a faint smile, carried on by a moment of silence. The pink haired girl shifted awkwardly on her feet. 'She looks sincere.' She thought as she peered into the sad blue eyes of the Sand girl. Her heart twitched in pity for her loss.

"Why am I here?" Sakura asked, her eyes shifted towards the ground.

"You are going to help us." Her blue eyes lightened, filling with hope as they glanced at the younger girl.

"W-what?! I don't have any shinobi abilities! I'm virtually useless in your village!" Sakura looked up in shock. She couldn't keep Temari down with a knife, how was she possibly supposed to help them?

Temari smiled softly at the pink haired girl. "Well, your taijutsu techniques need some work but if what my brother says is true, than you could be the one to save everyone in the village."

"Huh?" Now she was even more confused. 'Taijutsu? _Save everyone_!?' Sakura thought.

"My brother says your body began to self heal. Now if that's true, you could harness your abilities to help heal others." Temari looked down at her with faith.

Is this real? Does she really have healing powers? 'Come to think of it,' she thought. 'I don't remember ever being seriously injured. Even after the horse riding accident I just woke up with a bruise.' She shook her head.

"Even if I believed it I don't think I could." Sakura denied it but her heart puffed with pride at Temari's belief in her.

Temari laughed at the younger girl's modesty. "Let's talk about it after we get you cleaned up. You look like you've been living in a pig sty!" She ruffled the young girl's hair before heading for the door.

Sakura felt her lips tugging a smile unconsciously. 'She's only known me for a couple of minutes and she treats me as if I were family!'

"Come on!"

"Temari!" The blonde girl stopped at the door, looking back at Sakura.

"Thank you."

* * *

"WHAT?!" Sasuke screeched, his fists hit the wooden table with a loud 'bang'. His glare turned deadly as he waited for the shaking middle aged woman to reply. His pride rose as tears streamed down her face, leaving muddy trails behind.

The woman was no more than in her early thirties but she was lavished in costly articles of clothing and jewels showing her expensive taste for all things good and beautiful. She was obviously a woman of wealth and power, but she broke down in seconds before the young man, her gold earrings quivered with her lips as she sobbed hysterically.

"Mrs Haruno, what has happened." His voice was sharp and demanding, waiting for the woman to reply. Her eyes were casted downwards at her lap as she fingered the gold bangles that lined her wrists. Her face showed uncertainty and suddenly changed to rage as she clutched onto her jewels, as if they were about to be taken away from her.

"S-Sakura, she is gone... She..." She justified slowly, her mouth hung open as she trailed off. Her eyebrows knitted together as she muttered a string of curses underneath her breath, searching for an answer for the Uchiha prince. Her eyes brightened as a thought came to mind. "Sakura was kidnapped."

"By who? Who dares capture something of Uchiha property?" Sasuke spat, his eyes grew a lethal shade of red as his hands balled into fists. He was absolutely livid.

"I-I don't know." The woman replied, her head hung limp on her neck as she racked her mind for an explanation, all the while trying to ignore the young man's gaze. "I was going to her room and t-the whole place was trashed! I saw some blood on the ground too! Oh my poor Sakura! Probably too weak to fight off her kidnapper!" She cried dramatically, gingerly dotted away the tears on her face with a lacy handkerchief. "I would show you the mess had not the maid cleaned it!"

"Well I'll see to it that she returns." Sasuke stood from his chair and left the room, his eyes were back to their dull stare and his face was yet again placid.

Mrs Haruno stood from her place, a slight smirk marked her face as she tucked her handkerchief into her pocket. She signaled for the maid who hurried to her side. "Go to my daughters room and have the room cleaned immediately." She demanded, grinning as the young girl rushed away in fear.

Slipping a jeweled hand into her pocket, she pulled out a crisp piece of paper.

_Mother,_

_I'm sorry for any harm I've costed you and Sasuke but I have decided to follow my heart and pursue my dreams of becoming a doctor. Please do not look for me._

_-Sakura_

Her hands clenched around the paper before throwing it into the fire, relishing in the lovely crackle that emitted from it. Her eyes wandered back to the gold bangles on her wrists, marvelling at their lustre and shine. Her eyes drifted up and looked around the exquisite room. Expensive paintings hung on the stone walls and the sparkling marbled floors were dotted with large pillars that held the tall ceilings together.

"I wouldn't give this up for anything."


	3. Chapter 3: Just Lust

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and the follows guys! I really appreciate it!**

**Anyways, this chapter is going to get a tiny bit steamy (literally) so perverts rejoice!**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she sunk into the hot water, closing her eyes as she relaxed her shoulders into the warm stones behind her. Steamy danced across the surface of the water, surrounding the entire spring in fog. The hot spring was far greater than any baths she had experienced in her old home. Temari had brought her here to clean up after kindly lending her a set of old clothes and a towel.

A smile graced her lips as she thought of the Sand girl. Though she hadn't even spent a full day with her, Sakura knew in her heart that she would become great friends with Temari. In the morning that they've spent together, the older girl had treated her better than any of her relatives had ever done.

_"Temari!" The blonde girl stopped at the door, looking back at Sakura._

_"Thank you." Sakura murmured, her head pointed down with an awkward blush as she bowed in front of the girl. "Thank you Temari-san for everything."_

_"Huh?"_

_"For taking me in to your village and for giving me hope that- that maybe I can become something of myself." She replied, her eyes fell upon the floor._

_The sand shinobi looked confused, but it was soon replaced with a large affectionate smile. "Hey it's nothing, really! And if anything, you already are something: a woman. And we women have to be strong, especially if they are going to heal the village. I believe in you." She said with a cheesy wink before heading for the door._

Sakura opened her eyes, her ears sharpened as a soft splash pulled her out of her thoughts. 'Is someone there?' She thought to herself, listening closely for another sign of life. Her heart beat quickened as another splash sounded from the other side of the spring.

'Temari assured me that none of the villagers would come.' Sakura pondered. 'That could only mean,' her eyes widened in fear.

'An enemy.'

Taking a deep breath, her fear dissipated, replaced with courage and bravery. She hardened her eyes, in hopes of getting a glance at the intruder. 'Red hair.' She noted as the fog softly evanesced.

She gently lifted herself out of the steamy water, holding her breath as to not be noticed by the red headed stranger. Goosebumps climbed on her arms as her body met the cold wet mud. She quietly slipped into the thin cotton robe that Temari had given her. Looking around for a weapon, she smiled in satisfactory as her eyes fell on a rather sharp rock.

'Perfect,' she thought as she took it into her hands and began to tip toe through the steam.

Her heart raced as she grew nearer to the man. As the steam lifted, his image became clearer. Her eyes widened at his unique beauty. His moist red hair stuck to the sides of his angular face. His closed eyes were rimmed with a dark black hue and they surrounded a slim, narrow nose. Sakura blushed slightly at the sight of his naked chest. Her eyes trailed down his very... _defined _muscles on his chest where they curved a slight 'v' that disappeared into the water.

Sakura shook off her blush as she took another deep breath. 'Here goes…' She whispered as she wildly ran towards the young man. In less than two seconds her body met with the ground, a warm sensation traveled across her back. The stranger's hand held her head firmly to the muddy ground as his knee pressed into the dip in her back.

She struggled against the mud, trying to free herself from his capture. His hold on her began to weaken as she stopped struggling. She took this opportunity to flip him over, pulling herself onto his torso, her legs pinned his arms to the ground as she positioned the blade near his neck.

Sakura suddenly broke into a sanguine blush as she realized the close proximity of the red haired enemy. She could feel his taut muscles flex beneath her calves as she struggled to keep him down. One hand thread through his wet hair to hold down his head while the other pressed the sharp rock against his throat. Her breath hitched as his eyes locked into her own. He had the most fascinating turquoise eyes. They glared up at her, holding a mixture of hate and fascination, and she slowly felt herself weaken against him.

Immediately she was lifted into the air by the ankle. A tendril of sand held her upside down as she squeaked and struggled to keep her robe from showing any excess skin.

"H-how are you doing this!" She yelled, squirming in the sand's hold. She soon gave up, seeing no escape from the sand's grip on her ankle. Sakura watched as he pulled himself out of the mud, her head rushed with blood but she didn't know whether it was from the shift in gravity or from the sudden realization of his nakedness. He wrapped a towel around his waist before turning his glaring eyes at her.

"I rescue you from the streets and this is how you repay me? By trying to kill me?" His baritone voice was rich, she noted. Her eyes widened in shock as the information slowly sunk into her head. This was her hero?

"I-I didn't know." She looked away in shame. The sand force was slowly lowering her down to the ground, though it kept a tight grip on her ankle. She kept her eyes on the mud beneath her, her bangs curtained her face as she held her head down in disgrace. Taking a sharp inhale, she lifted her head to face him, looking him in the eye.

Gaara became rigid. No one dares to look him in the eyes, let alone a pink haired little girl. He glared harder at her, waiting for a sign of fear –a tremble, a shiver, a twitch. Nothing. She held her head up at him, her emerald eyes sparkled with strength and determination as she maintained eye contact.

"Temari said that none of the villagers would be here so I thought you were an enemy...I-I'm sorry." Her head finally fell to the ground. But rather tears, he saw guilt and embarrassment peak through her teary eyes.

Gaara sighed. He didn't know why but it hurt him to see her like this. She reminded him of his younger self, innocent and naive, struggling in a new found, corrupted world. Sakura sniffed her tears away and looked up at the red head in surprise and confusion as his sand slowly slipped off her ankle.

"Just don't let it happen again." Gaara replied coldly before he walked back to his robe. "Gaara." He said, not looking at her, as he reached down to buckle up his sandals. His eyes lifted to see confusion spread across her face. "That's my name." He said monotonously before he turned around and left.

She sat there in the mud, frustrated more by her own actions than his. He had treated her so coldly and he was indeed fearsome... But that didn't her heart from skipping a beat when his eyes landed on her. A small smile graced her lips, his final words played in her mind as she watched his retreating form grow smaller and more distant. Her lips twitched before she pushed herself off the ground, running towards the red head.

"Gaara!" He stopped in his tracks, turning around to face with the kneeling girl. Her hands rested on the ground in front of her head which laid pointed at the earth.

"Thank you." She said, before pulling herself up from the ground. Had Gaara been normal, he would have laughed at the scene in front of him. Her forehead was covered in a layer of mud, much like her hair and the robe on her body. But Gaara just stood there, staring openly as she stretched out an open hand to him.

'Hn.' He replied, turning to leave before he felt a tug at his robe. His breath hitched as he turned back to face her, a bright big, genuine smile graced her face, her green eyes seemed to sparkle in delight beneath the mud. He stiffened when she took his hand into hers and gave a gentle shake.

"I'm Sakura."

* * *

Gaara sighed as by the warm fire. The heat smoothed down the goosebumps that ran along his skin from early spring weather. The smell of the desert's cool peppermint winds mingled with the smell of the bon fire shared amongst the group of shinobis. The sun began its slow trip through the sky, creating ribbons of red, orange, and yellow as it passed through the horizon, the streaks of colours danced to the songbird's melody. Morning was alive.

Gaara sat back, stretching his hands above his head before placing them behind his neck. His hand thread through his crimson hair, halting abruptly at a stubborn clump. 'Mud?' He wondered as he picked at the little dirt clump. His thoughts suddenly came back to the pink haired girl from before. 'Yes,' He thought to himself as he remembered their quarrel through the mud. He had been rather surprised to see she had lasted so long before being noticed by him, then again, no one had ever dared to attack him.

'She's different.' He concluded, thinking back to the moment she thanked him. People have thanked him before, but this time _something _was different. When she smiled at him, his stomach felt…_funny. _It felt as if he were free falling from a cliff but, _nicer?_ Something about her made him feel things…

Her smile? He thought about the tiny tug of her lips that made his heart pound a millisecond faster than it should have. Her eyes? His thoughts ran back to the shock he felt at the sight of the sparkling viridian. Her body? Gaara groaned. _Her body._ How soft and supple it felt beneath him! He shivered at the thought of the subtle contact between her derriere and his… _member. _Gaara sighed in disgust. That was probably why he acted so strangely!

'Out of lust, nothing more.' He told himself, shaking the dirty thoughts out of his head.

'Speak of the devil' he thought as a spot of pink appeared out of his peripheral vision. There she was, Sakura, having what seemed like a pleasant conversation with Temari. Gaara found himself staring at her long shapely legs that his sister's old shorts failed to cover. But even more, he found himself lingering on her heart shaped face, cleaned and scrubbed free of any remains of dirt. Her green eyes seemed to light up with joy as she caught sight of a couple of shinobi children, her pink lips curled with delight. Her bright eyes suddenly found his intimidating gaze and her cheeks flushed rouge as she waved a tiny hand at him. Gaara looked away, his own face dusted with a faint amount of pink.

'Stupid lust,' he growled.

* * *

**_Suuuree_ Gaara... Just lust ;)**

**Anyways, thanks a ton for the readers, the favouriters, followers, and the reviewers! The reviews have been really helpful in encouraging me to continue the story and helping me develop my writing. :) Feel free to leave any critiques about the story and any suggestions for further chapters regardless of whether you are a guest or member or French or Japanese! Though english is preferred or even basic french :D**

**PS. One reviewer said the story reminded him/her of Aladdin and Ohmahgoshhowdidyouknow that was one of the inspirations for this story! (Pshh. I was totally not listening to "One Jump" when I wrote Gaara's escape scene...Pfft.) I tried to keep the Aladdin theme really subtle but I think I might include one specific Aladdin scene in the story just 'cause I loves it so...**

**-MonsieurM.**


	4. Chapter 4: Family

The last beam of sunlight evanesced and the night became black. The day had gone by fast for Sakura. She had helped Temari with some of the chores around the house and had spent the remainder of the day reading old scrolls about the world of shinobis. Her mind buzzed with new knowledge about chakra, medical jutsus, and weapons. It was all just so… _fascinating._

Sakura sighed, picking at the crackling bonfire in front of her. The glowing embers danced with the wind and she soon found herself swaying with the hypnotic light. Another sigh escaped her lips as the smell of the cool desert wafted around her. Her toes dug into the cold sand beneath her feet, she relished in the wonderful softness of it. The dark sky illuminated with specks of white stars that surrounded a misty crescent moon. A smile graced her face. Night in the desert was nothing like the city.

"I see you are enjoying it in the desert, huh?" A familiar voice startled her, pulling her out of her trance. She looked up to see her new sand friend, Temari, with Gaara and a painted stranger. They joined her around the bonfire, seating themselves down on the dry logs surrounding it.

"Hello Temari, Gaara…" She looked towards the stranger, waiting for him to give her his name. He gave her a suspicious look, eyeing her from head to toe. A look of uncertainty followed.

"And what's it to you?" He muttered beneath his breath. A cough soon followed, accompanied by a symphony of wheezes from the sharp nudge Temari gave him. She smiled in apology at Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura, he's my brother Kankuro, but feel free to call him idiot." A small yelp of 'hey' followed. "He thinks that you are a spy sent by Uchiha, but don't worry, no one takes him seriously." Another 'hey' emitted from the boy as he threw a dirty look at Temari.

"Come on! She might know medical jutsu and she conveniently ends up in the arms of the leader of a hidden shinobi village? If that doesn't spell suspicious, I don't know what does." Sakura blushed. She was in Gaara's arms? She looked in front of her at the red haired leader. He remained stoic, his eyes stayed glued to the flames.

"You idiot! You don't even know how to spell suspicious!" Temari yelled at her younger brother with a punch on the head.

"That's not the point!" Kankuro he defended, rubbing his sore head. "Don't you guys find it strange that she was found wearing a wedding dress? I don't know about you, but I don't know any poor civilian that owns a wedding dress, especially one as expensive as that! Therefore, she's bound to be the heir of some rich family connected to the Uchihas!" He exclaimed, all the while pointing at Sakura who seemed worried.

"Idiot! You don't say that about guests!" The two siblings continued to fight, leaving Sakura to wallow in her worries.

"Stop." A deep voice boomed from across the bonfire, causing the two fighting siblings to halt.

"But Gaara! Father-" Kankuro started before a harsh glare was thrown at him.

"We will have no talk of father, now and never." With that, Gaara left, leaving the two sand shinobi with Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Temari threw an apologetic look towards the young pink haired girl. "Gaara, he's… just upset about the loss of our father. He was executed at the genocide by a skilled group of soldiers. He-" Temari's head was tilted downward. The fire's light brought out to attention the little sparkling specks of tears in her eyes.

Sakura looked at her in shock and sympathy. Her own father had died in the genocide as well, serving as an Uchiha soldier. He had died in attempt to kill the Kazekage, blowing up his entire army to kill him. Sakura was too young to remember his funeral, but she did remember seeing the disgusting joy her mum had when she found out about his death.

_"H-He's dead?" Her mother's eyes were wide. Tears welled up in her eyes as Mrs. Uchiha rubbed a caring hand on her back. "Please Mikoto, leave me to mourn." Her mother's voice was soft as she waved a limp hand at her friend, her eyes glued to her back as she left._

_A smile crept onto her face when she heard the sound of the door close shut. Sakura looked in confusion as she watched her mother chuckle, toss aside the handkerchief she had been dabbing her eyes with. Why wasn't she sad? Sakura asked herself, rubbing away her tears in confusion as her threw back her head in laughter. _

_Suddenly she stopped, her eyes locked with Sakura's, a smirk on her face as she watched a tear run down her daughters face._

_"Don't cry Sakura," she grinned manically. "With all of daddy's money, we will be well off and I can finally shop without limits!" She threw her hands up in the air, her laughter boomed over her daughter's sobs._

"H-He says-"Sakura was suddenly brought back to attention when Temari raised her head. Her tears fell in little streams down her face, glittering through the darkness of the night. The bonfire lit her eyes, changing her brown eyes into a ghastly yellow as they filled with hatred and pain. "He says if he ever finds the son-of-a-bitch leader, he will make no hesitation to kill his entire family." She choked between words. "Even if it means killing himself like that son-of-a-bitch leader."

Sakura's eyes widened. 'Surely they don't mean my father?'

"And the Kazekage will be avenged with the death of the little fucker's family!" Kankuro shouted, waving a fist at the burning fire.

Sakura choked on her spit. 'KAZEKAGE?!' she thought as she wheezed, a comforting Temari patting her back. 'My father killed the Kazekage…' She coughed violently. 'The Kazekage is Gaara,Temari, and Kankuro's father…' Temari's gentle patting now felt like razor blades against her skin. 'And Gaara wants to kill me…'

A dull pain shot her heart as she kindly accepted the glass of water Kankuro held in front of her. Temari gave him a puzzled look.

"What?" He replied coolly. "She maybe a spy but I am still a gentleman…It also doesn't hurt that she's hot." He grinned perversely.

Sakura had no time to giggle or blush as she chugged the water. The cool liquid ran down her throat, soothing the dryness in her throat she didn't even know she had. What was she going to do? If they ever found out, she's dead. Her heart raced, she was sure half the village can hear her heart pump against her chest. What was she going to do?!

"Uh, Sakura are you alright?" Temari asked, she gave a worried look at the hyperventilating young girl.

Sakura slowly raised her head towards them, her stomach dropped at the look of care in Temari _and_ Kankuro's eyes. Her eyes welled up with tears when she thought of the pain her family has brought upon them. Her heart ached even more when they rushed to her side at the sight of her tears.

"D-don't cry Sakura!" Kankuro sputtered, sitting beside her. His hand pat her back awkwardly. "Uh, it's okay I don't think you're a spy! Please don't cry!" He reassured her with a good pat on the head.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Temari asked worryingly, rubbing a comforting hand on her knee.

"I-uh," Sakura sniffed. She needed to think of a lie, and _quick._ She wiped away her tears, her breath came out jagged as she muffled her sobs. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and spoke, trying to ignore the hand Temari placed on her knee that suddenly grew heavier.

"I-I was thinking of my father. H-he died around a year ago." Lie. "He was all I had left b-before… _He _came." Lie. "That bastardtook advantage of me in my weak state a-and forced me to marry him." Well at least that part was true. "S-so I ran away. And now I have nothing." Her tears seemed suspended, eyes wide at the sudden realization of truth. 'Nothing.' She realized.

"You have us, Sakura. _We_ are your family now: Me, Kankuro, and Gaara. " Temari placed another loving hand onto her own. Sakura's heart swelled at the motherly look in her eyes. Never had she felt so… so _comfortable. _Even Kankuro joined in, nodding and giving a brotherly pat to the top of her head.

Sakura smiled slightly. She looked up at her _'family'_. In the little time she's spent with them, she has already felt more at home than she has with her own flesh and blood. They welcomed her, as a stranger, into their close knit family, without hesitation. She looked towards Kankuro, her smile widened a little. Without _that_ much hesitation. A shot of pain ran through her heart as he smiled back at her. How long has she dreamed of something like this to happen to her?

The tiny pink haired girl sighed. 'If they knew the truth…' She thought. 'They –They don't have to know the truth…' Selfishness clouded her mind. 'Then I will finally have a family.' She grinned to herself, her mind conjuring images of the four of them laughing and eating at a dinner table. 'They don't have to know.' She concluded, taking a final look at the two sand shinobis beside her before engulfing them in a hug. 'Besides, I've always wanted a big sister.' She dug her head deeper into Temari's warm embrace.

"Welcome to the family, Pinky." Kankuro smiled, his arms wrapped around her shoulders as he returned the hug.

Sakura smirked at the painted shinobi. "You would accept a spy into your family?" She questioned slyly.

"Yeah, and what was that about Sakura being hot?" Temari joined in, her arms crossed in front of her chest, a cheeky smile on her face. Sakura's lips tilted upwards when a blush broke under his face paint.

"W-well." Kankuro sputtered, his head faced downward at the ground in embarrassment. "I was-" An arm slung across shoulders and he stopped talking, looking down at the smiling young girl. He smiled as he mimicked her actions, placing an arm on her shoulder.

"It's okay big brother! As long as you don't do anything about it." Sakura winked teasingly. She felt a slimmer arm around her neck and looked to her other side at her new sister.

"Let's get to bed. It's been a long day and we all need to get some sleep." She said, her smile widening at the image of her brother and sister. 'Now if only Gaara was here.' She thought to herself with a happy grin as the three walked back to the huts, arm in arm.

Sakura sighed as she leaned her head against Kankuro's side. Her eyes softly shut as she lost herself to the feel of pure serenity. The fire light had died out, making the stars seem brighter against the dark sky. Sounds of crickets harmonized with the wind as it whistled against the huts, creating a tune to which fine grains of sand danced to. The desert's cold had began to settle as the night grew longer, but she didn't mind, leaning more into her Kankuro's embrace. She grinned as she felt Temari's arm shift on her shoulders.

Sakura glanced down at the sand and smiled to herself as three sets of footprints trailed behind them.

* * *

**Well?! What do you think? Do you think the story should touch upon more family issues or are you guys pissed off about the lack of GaaSaku smut :P **

**As always, leave a review, constructive criticism is encouraged :)**


	5. Chapter 5: You Blow Me Away

**Please note that this chapter does have some Matsuri bashing. I have nothing against her, I just needed some one to antagonize :P **

* * *

The sun was slowly emerging, painting rays of yellow across an orange sky. The morning breeze carried the scent of sand and bacon around the camp fire shared by a large gathering of shinobi families. The birds chirped anonymously, their song floated above the quiet murmur of the group of people. A loud 'BAM' silenced the crowd, revealing the birds as they flapped away, disappearing into the morning's fruity sky.

Sakura turned her head to the source of the commotion. A giggle escaped her lips as she laid her eyes on the two bickering Sand siblings.

"What do you mean my food is inedible?!" Temari stood over the puppet welder, with a threatening frying pan in hand. Kankuro eyed the menacing object, the fork in his hand trembled.

"I-I'm just saying it could use a little more, um- salt?" BAM. Another whack of the frying pan sent Kankuro mute and Sakura turned away as she winced, pitying the idiot boy.

Her meridian eyes scanned over the mass of shinobi in amazement.

There they were, a large gathering of different families- each with different backgrounds, abilities, and lifestyles. But as diverse as they were, they worked as a community, helping and supporting one another. A mother of three welcomed a single mother and her child to share in a small bounty of apples and a few slices of bacon. To her side, a group of young men ration out loaves of bread to the hungry children playing marbles in the sand. Even the ever so stoic Gaara was handing out food to the elderly, who looked upon him with respect and thanks.

Sakura smiled to herself. 'This is what community is about.' She thought. 'Family and friends supporting and caring for one another.' Her thoughts wandered back to her own family. 'Not greed and money.' She scowled.

She watched as the red haired leader made his way through the crowd, stopping often by to greet a family or converse with the elders. He moved quickly and elegantly through the masses, as if he didn't want to be seen. His attempts at camouflage, however, were eliminated due to the unique colour of his crimson hair. Her own bright pink hair stood out like a sore thumb in the sea of dark haired shinobi. Sakura chuckled lightly. Perhaps this was the only similar trait shared by the two.

Her train of thoughts were quickly dispelled as a loud crash sounded from in front of her. It was a young boy, aged seven to eight, but he looked as if he were five. He was quite small for his age, and his large brown eyes and messy brown hair didn't help accurately portray his true age. She had seen him often playing with the other kids or running errands from house to house. Never having seen a guardian, she assumed he was an orphan, probably left by his parents or picked off the streets like she was.

Said boy laid on his chest in a spilled mess of milk and overcooked eggs. Tears welled in his eyes at the sight of the lost food. Sakura quickly took his side, helping the child off the ground.

"Are you alright?"

The child's teary brown eyes left the spilled food and landed on Sakura. His tears turned into astonishment at the sight of the pretty girl with pink hair. However, astonishment turned back into depression at the rumbling growl of his tiny stomach.

Sakura frowned at this, she gently raised the child onto her lap, and placed her untouched loaf of bread in his tiny hands. The young boy smiled in utter rapture at the sight of the nosh. Giving a childish grin, the boy took a greedy bite out of the doughy bread, relishing in its taste. Sakura smiled as she watched him chomp down on the bread, oblivious to the bits of egg stuck to his unruly brown hair.

Pushing the child's hair back, she tenderly rubbed away the imperfections on his sullied face. With his cheeks still full of bread, he turned his attention to Sakura, flashing her a toothy smile.

"Thanks for the bread miss, I'm Kyu!" He exclaimed. Her heart puffed at the sight of his chubby cheeks which moved with each word.

"Happy to help, I'm Sakura."

A giggle escaped her as the young boy took her hands into his. "Sakura-chan, you're the prettiest person I've ever met! You're even prettier than Matsuri!" He exclaimed.

Sakura chuckled lightly at the boy's charming antics. "And who's Matsuri? Your girlfriend?" A playful pinch on his cheeks sent him giggling.

"Ew! No! Matsuri has cooties, I don't like her. Plus, she likes sensei!" He exclaimed. Hopping off her lap, he took her hand and began to lead her away from the fire.

"Sakura-chan! I want you to meet my sensei and all my friends!"

* * *

The young boy's tight clench began to falter as the two soon reached their destination. It was a training field. There were lots of sandy hills and dunes, each with two or three straw dummies. A team of 5-6 teenagers were running around the field, piercing each dummy in the X-marked heart with deadly precision. As they trained, a smaller group of children watched from the side in awe. Sakura clutched Kyu's hand, pulling him into her chest as an explosion sounded from behind them.

"Sakura-chan it's okay! They're only training mines!" He giggled as he untangled himself from her protective arms. Taking her hand again, he lead her towards the group of children.

"Hey guys! This is my new friend Sakura-chan! She's the nicest, prettiest person in the world!" Kyu exclaimed to his peers. The pink haired girl blushed at the 8-year-old's overzealous remarks. 'Give the boy a loaf of bread and you make a friend for life.' She smiled to herself as the inquisitive children flocked around her, welcoming the exotic looking stranger.

"Sensei!" One of the girls yelled over the group. The kids ran towards the impassive red head sand wielder who had just finished training the teenage shinobi. Sakura blushed inwardly at the sight of the shirtless leader, her heart leaped at the tenderness he conveyed around the children. Gaara stood amongst the young, holding three in his arms and had a fourth climbing on his back, and while he held a passive face, his eyes portrayed a caring warmth that ruined his cold demeanour.

"Come on Sakura-chan! You can meet Sensei, he is so cool!" Kyu wrapped his tiny hands around her own and pulled her towards the crowd.

"Hi Sensei! This is my new friend Sakura-sama!"

"It's okay Kyu, I already know-" The young boy innocently took the red head's hand and joined it with the hand of the pink haired beau.

Sakura hitched her breath as emerald drowned in sea-foam green. Kyu took the connected hands and shook them forcefully, up and down. The vertical motion of the hands weren't processed in her blank mind, rather, the rough texture of Gaara's heated hand against her soft ones. As Sakura observed him, she failed to notice the glaring brown eyes that stood beside the attractive male.

Matsuri, Gaara's student and assistant trainer, was staring daggers into the pink haired beauty. Her brown locks were thrown back when she turned to look at her Sensei. His face seemed emotionless but there was a faint blush dusted across his cheeks, and judging by the tense muscles in his exposed back, he was nervous. This made Matsuri angry. It took ages for her to make Gaara know of her existence but the mere touch of this pink haired _slut_ made him convey more emotion he shows in a year.

'She must be taken care of,' the brown eyed girl promised herself, her eyes narrowing on the stranger.

After what seemed like a life time, Sakura's hand slipped out of his. His green eyes lingered on hers as he mumbled out a low and rich, "Hello Sakura." Their gaze was broken when a tempered voice called out to Gaara from beside him.

"Gaara, the children should start their training now." Matsuri snarled through her gritted teeth, her eyes stayed glued to the pink haired 'man stealer'.

"Alright," His baritone voice began. "I'll take the children to field 2. Sakura-"

"I'll take care of Sakura." Matsuri interrupted. She forced a friendly smile on her face, taking the new comer by the arm. Gaara seemed hesitant, but he disregarded this sudden act of kindness and took his students to the field.

Sakura looked over at the girl clutching her arm. She was probably the same age as her but she was a bit taller. Her hair was a chestnut brown colour styled similarly to her own, a choppy cut that reached her shoulders, and her eyes were a dark shade of caramel. Overall, she was a very pretty girl.

"I'm Matsuri. I'm Gaara's assistant trainer and his top student." The girl smirked as she lead them to another training field.

"Wow! Are you a jounin?" Sakura exclaimed. According to the countless scrolls she had read about shinobi, a jounin was a highly experienced shinobi. Inwardly, she gave herself a pat on the back for remembering this information, otherwise she would never be able to understand half the children's conversations.

"Well, no. I'm a chuunin…" Matsuri's grip on her arm tightened a bit as she gritted her teeth. The brown eyed girl hadn't expected the stranger to know much about the shinobi levels. "-But Gaara says I've already surpassed the other chuunin, so, I'm technically qualified as a jounin." She retaliated. "We're here."

Sakura looked at the field. 'Field 14,' she read. It was an odd field: there were no dummies, no targets, and no dunes. The land was flat and sandy, with the occasional shrub or cactus. The only things on the field were wooden poles, standing a meter tall in the sand. They stood in parallel rows with perhaps a 3 meter space between each pole.

A puzzled look ran over her face. What were they doing here? She turned to the chuunin girl who seemed all to pleased with the current situation.

"What are we doing here, Matsuri-san?" A rough hand answered back to her as Matsuri pushed her towards the field, a devilish grin was painted on her lips.

"We'll play ball. Go over there, Sakura." Another shove was applied.

"But we have no ball." The irritated look on Matsuri's face told Sakura of her discontent.

"Fine," the brown eyed girl replied curtly. "I'll go look for a ball." She grinned wickedly, turning to Sakura. "While I'm gone, just… Look around." With one last smirk, she was gone, leaving the pink haired stranger alone and confused.

Releasing a long winded sigh, Sakura took another look around the field. Barren. There was no one on the lot. It was a conundrum in itself as to why the place was so deserted **[because it's a desert. HA. ok, no more author's notes :P]**. The field was very big and the lack of dunes and hills made the flat ground easy for hand to hand combat. She pushed herself onto nearest wooden pole, relishing at the loss of burning sand beneath her sandals.

Her emerald eyes brightened at the sight of a small speckled lizard. She smiled and cooed as it made it's way across the field, stopping to catch a glimpse of the rosy haired girl before slithering away. Suddenly the lizard stopped. As if tasting the air, the reptile stuck it's tongue in and out of it's mouth. Hesitantly, it took a step forward.

BOOM.

* * *

A bead of sweat came rolling down his face as he watched the children practice their kunai throws. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand as sweat gathered on his forehead. A sigh escaped his lips as he ran a wet towel threw his damp hair before it retired around his bare neck.

Gaara settled beneath the petty shade of the desert tree as he began to meditate. His mind, however, remained focused on the pink haired beau. His finger twitched as he remembered the smooth caress of her soft hands in his. The shy look in her meridian eyes, coupled with the flattering blush across her cheeks… He groaned in frustration, slumping his body on the tree's thin trunk. What was wrong with him? He shook his head, trying to rid himself with thoughts of _her. _

"Gaara, are you alright?"

His eyes darted to the brown eyed girl beside him. Matsuri had returned a couple of minutes ago. She stated that Sakura wanted to be alone so she left her in the common park. He knew she was lying, but he ignored any notion indicating danger. He had faith in his students. 'Matsuri knows better.' He thought.

His thoughts, however, were disrupted by the loud boom of an explosion. His heart stopped at the sound of the following scream. It was a feminine scream, full of terror and surprise, ringing crisp and clear through the desert atmosphere. Sakura.

Subconsciously, he felt his feet moving towards the direction of the explosion. A dull ache spread across his chest as he picked up speed, desperately running across the sandy fields. 'Is she hurt?' His heart raced, beads of nervous sweat ran down the side of his face. 'She's dead isn't she?' The pain in his heart sharpened.

'Sakura.'

* * *

**Yeah, not my best work. But... It'll do.**

**As always, please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**-MonsieurM**


	6. Chapter 6: You Are Mine

Sakura screamed as the explosion went off. She watched wide eyed as the dust cleared and little bits of reptilian flesh and skin came raining down upon the field. Her breath came out shakily as she desperately tried to steady herself.

'Mines.' She thought. Her eyes scanned the region. The entire field was probably covered in mines. This was the reason for the rows of wooden poles. The pink haired girl held her breath, her body stayed immobile in fear and shock. Her hands clutched the support beneath her, it was the only thing standing between life and death. The little killers were hidden underneath layers of sand, awaiting the touch of life- a cruel irony, bringing to them their own explosive vivacity as well as depleting that of the victim.

"Sakura!" Her head turned to face the group of children gathering on the outskirts of the field. Kyo was held down by Matsuri, a tiny smirk was painted on the brunette's face as her eyes landed on the frightened girl.

"Let me go! I can save her!" The young boy struggled to be released.

"And how? The field is chakra proof, using a jutsu is futile." Matsuri said all too knowingly.

"Sakura-chan is my friend! I won't give up on her!" Kyo's large brown eyes filled with tears, his body still restless. A well placed kick to her legs sent Matsuri to the ground. The young boy took this chance to pounce on the field. A rough gust of sand held him back.

"Stop." A low voice silenced the crowd. The children turned their gaze towards their red haired teacher. Kyo stopped his flow of tears, his fatigued body slumped against his sensei's sand.

"I'll get Sakura." Gaara assured.

His gaze fell upon Sakura. A devastated frown marked his face and he felt an odd sting in his chest when he saw her pale skin marred with the sanguine blood. At the sight of her frightened green eyes, the impassive leader felt his feet move involuntarily onto the field and he took a strong leap onto the first pole. His feet landed softly onto the safety of the wooden support. Repositioning himself, he pounced across to the next pillar. The children watched in awe as he leapt from one to the other, his agility rivalling that of a jaguar.

His heart beat faster as he grew nearer to his target. Thoughts raced through his mind as he flew from pole to pole. 'How am I going to get her?' He panicked inwardly. 'How are we going to get back?' He knew that if they had any chance of getting back, they would have to initiate physical contact. Gaara hated physical contact.

His anxiety heightened when he found himself at the last of the poles. One last gracefully stride and he was on the last wooden support nearest to Sakura. He looked at the pink haired girl who sat a meter's distance away from him. A deep sigh escaped him. If they were going to make it out of this, she would need to stand. However, this seemed unlikely. The little pinkette's body sat rigid and paralyzed on the pole, head pointed towards the ground. Her legs dangled off the edge of the wooden structure, her hands holding on to it for dear life.

If she was going to move, she would need some coaxing. Gaara licked his lips, his mouth suddenly became very dry. A raspy whisper escaped him: "Sakura." He called.

The pink haired head slowly raised towards him, her movements choppy and stiff. The strange ache in his chest returned as her wide eyes locked into his. She looked like a frightened animal, his hand was twitching to get a hold of her trembling lips and trap her within his arms. Gaara shook his head. 'Stupid hormones,' he growled to himself.

He wet his lips again in another attempt to speak to her. Her emerald eyes fell from his gaze as they followed the pink tongue's trail. Gaara gulped nervously. He was going to need her to trust him in order to proceed with his plan. His heart raced as the sudden possibility of rejection occurred to him.

"Sakura, I'm going to need you to stand on the pole and jump towards me." His eyes concentrated on hers. "Trust me."

A desperate sigh escaped him as her eyes widened. His heart tore as she lowered her head back to the ground. He looked away, letting an high tensioned silence fill the air. A faint pain jabbed at him. He knew she would reject him. But for some reason, those emerald green eyes established a faint sense of hope in him.

"I trust you Gaara."

His head snapped back to her. There was a slight twitch in his lips when he saw her standing tall on the wooden beam. His breath hitched as her green eyes smiled at him, displaying no signs of hesitation.

"Will you catch me?" His heart beat faster as a rosy blush spread to her ears, her head lowered towards the ground.

"Of course." He rasped, his voice gave out as she looked into his eyes.

And then she jumped.

* * *

Everything was moving in slow motion. She felt her heels leave the pole, followed by her toes. They lingered on the wooden beam before pushing off, propelling her body forward. The wind was sharp against the pinkette's skin, she could feel the pink hairs on her head being pushed back as she glided through the air. His eyes were still fixed on hers, the jade orbs brought a sense of warmth and security in her, even as she fell.

"Sakura!" His voice was satiny and rich, despite the overwhelming alarm in it. Her emerald eyes closed as she prepared for death, this was the end.

Before she could hit the ground, a large object collided against the pink haired beau, wrapping around her legs and shoulders. Her hands fumbled to grab a hold of the material, digging her face into the supple fabric as she clung to it for dear life. The material was soft against her face, it had a slightly musky scent that reminded her of sand and sunshine. It was quintessentially Gaara.

Her head disengaged from the fabric, a blush escaped her at the realization that she had been digging her face into Gaara's chest. At that moment, she felt his taut muscles under the cloth shift and wind blew against her back. An abrupt stop lead her to believe that they had jumped to another wooden pole. Overlooking his shoulder, she saw the ground beneath them. A set of footprints marked the sand, but even more interesting was the sight something metallic that was uncovered by Gaara's step. Her eyes widened.

The explosion came swiftly. Her ears rang as the couple made another jump towards safety. She found herself, once again, basking the comfort of Gaara's shirt. Her breath hitch as the hand on her back made it's way to her head, threading through her silky pink locks and bringing her closer to him as she shook with fear. A warm sensation crossed her and she felt his heavy breaths against her ear. They came out ragged, in uneven pants. Concern washed over her as her ringing ears picked up his irregular heartbeat.

"Are you alright?" She whispered to him, a shiver escaped him as her cool breath ghosted across his neck.

Sakura felt his chest rumble and she was met with a low 'hn'. She frowned into his shoulder, his heart beat was still uneven. Her frown deepened when his grip on her faltered, a faint tickle played on her ear as he took a sharp intake of breath.

'Perhaps Gaara is scared.' She told herself. Her eyes wandered back to those of the fierce sand wielder. The jade eyes were deep in concentration as he leaped gracefully from one pole to the other.

'Maybe I should…' A shy blush erupted on her cheeks. Meekly, she took her hands off his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck in an attempt at reassuring the red haired boy. She was, however, met with a sharp hiss in her ears as she rested her hands on his back. A look of dismay ran across her face as her hands ran down the length of his back, his breaths now coming out in strained chokes.

"Y-you're bleeding." She stammered in disbelief, her hands were covered in the sand wielder's blood. The back of his shirt was saturated in the sanguine liquid, metal bits of shrapnel protruded from it. His sea-foam eyes shifted towards her as she was answered with another rumbling 'hn'. She felt his soft hand push her head back on his shoulder, as if to say it was nothing. A sharp ache pained her heart as she listened to his tickling pants.

'W-why would you do this?' Sakura questioned, eyeing her bloody handprints on his shoulders. Guilt flooded her as a quiet groan played on her ear. 'Why would you risk yourself for me, Gaara?' She dug her face into his shoulder, her heart felt like it was being torn into pieces. Her hold on his neck tightened, a flutter danced in the pit of her stomach as she felt him reply with a gentle pat on the head. More guilt came upon her. 'I've done so much wrong, why would you-' Her thoughts came to an end as tears saturated his robes.

"Sakura…" His voice was strained and low as his arms tightened around her. He was so close to the end, he could hear the happy cheers of the children. His breath was short and heavy as the metal parts stabbed into his back. But despite this, his mind was preoccupied with the dampness of his left shoulder. A sharp coil of pain bit his chest as the pink haired girl sobbed silently into his shirt, her hands wrung tightly around his neck.

He shivered as her warm exhale fanned his neck and she began to raise her head. Her face was flushed with a rouge that adorned her nose and her ears. The ache in his heart returned as her tear glazed emerald eyes stared at him.

"W-why would save me? What do you have to gain from this? I have no money to give you, I have no strength to offer your village…" She cringed at the memory of her own family. Every emotion dedicated to her was an attempt at using her. All they ever wanted was her money, her looks, her power. They never wanted her; her intelligence, her medical interests, her love of children, her- She sighed. She was being selfish. Gaara was here bleeding because of her. He saved her life. She should be thankful.

"I believe in your strength," his voice was soft and raspy. "And frankly, I believe you have a lot more to show the world." His confession was cut short as he broke out into a coughing fit. A delicate frown marred her face as drops of blood escaped his lips. She felt him slow down, his body was starting to feel the affects of blood loss. Thankfully, they were near. Her ears picked up the worried cries of the children.

With a final leap, the couple landed on the sandy ground outside the field. The landing had left them in a compromising situation as Sakura found the red head male comfortably on top of her. The two looked at each other, their eyes meld together, blurring out any vision or sound of the surrounding children. She felt Gaara's chest rise and fall with each of his heavy pants. His arms were weak and shaky as he held himself above her and she knew he was close to collapsing.

Black rimmed eyes began to slowly shut and the world around him became blurrier. His arms began to waver and soon he found himself laying comfortably on top of Sakura. Her soft body fit into his and he felt himself relaxing to her soft breaths. A sigh escaped him as he silently breathed in the warm fragrant of the pink locks, relishing in the fruity scent as he fell into a sea of darkness.

"Thank you Gaara."

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER WAS SO CHEESY IT GAVE ME CANCER. **

**But apart from that, I'm happy that both Sakura and Gaara are able to realize that the connection between the two of them is different from materialistic desire and lust. **

**Anyways, please review, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated! **


End file.
